Pain
by The-Big-AA
Summary: Asuka and Shinji have always caused each other pain to some extent. This time, it's in a way neither of them will forget...LEMON, One-shot, AsukaxShinji


**_Pain_**

"Another successful day of destroying angels means another night of absolute boredom," Asuka Langley Soryu sighed to herself. While sitting in the living room of her apartment, she yawned loudly and rested her head on her right palm. Her eyes wandered all around the room to find anything that may entice her. She looked at Pen Pen but he waddled away to go back to his room. Her eyes wandered around the room once more but she couldn't find anything.

"This is just great!" she thought, "I save this stupid city from more angels and this is the celebration I get? No cake, no party, no Kaji. Why can't Kaji be here? He's probably out with Misato. How typical. I can't even bother the Third Child since he went to hang out with his friends. Why can't he hang out with me more often? Gah! I'm so bored!"

Asuka paced back and forth between the living room and the kitchen, trying to find anything to clear the boredom. When she passed by Shinji's room, she noticed his cassette player lying on the floor. She picked it up, put the headphones in, and sat in Shinji's doorway while listening to Bach. She hummed along to the melody and nodded her head.

"Who knew Shinji had good taste in music," Asuka muttered to herself.

As the soothing music kept playing, Asuka began tilting her head against the wall and began to nod off. She rested her right leg on the floor and her head on her left shoulder. While she tried to keep her eyes open, they slowly grew heavier until she finally drifted off.

Her eyes were closed but sound easily traveled to her ears. She heard the sounds of the cello reverberating her eardrums. She opened her eyes to see Shinji playing his cello near Pen Pen's room. She examined the ways his small fingers moved between frets and how his other hand positioned the bow. He played with his eyes barely open, forcing Asuka to approach him out of curiosity. Her walking forced her senses to quickly react to her surroundings. Shinji's playing started to sound faster and she saw his fingers move quicker across the cello. She gently kicked her roommate's knee but it caused him to mess up a chord.

"Asuka!" Shinji shouted, "Why did you do that?"

"You woke me up with your stupid cello," Asuka yawned.

"I didn't mean to. You were sleeping with my cassette player and I didn't want to wake you up when I came in about fifteen minutes ago."

"Whatever Third Child. Was Misato with you?"

"No, I think she's out with Kaji or something. She didn't really say."

"Oh. Okay..."

Asuka folded her hands and leaned against the wall. When Shinji heard Asuka's faint breath, he resumed playing the cello. Hearing him play caused her to bite her bottom lip. She rolled her eyes in Shinji's direction to see him skillfully play the instrument. She saw how much soul and emotion he put into his playing and when he closed his eyes once more, a tear trickled down his cheek. Chills traveled down Asuka's spine the louder Shinji played; the sounds the cello made as he moved the bow rang in her head; seeing tears down his cheek nearly caused her to break down in front of him. As soon as she felt herself taking a step forward, she covered her ears and groaned noisily.

"Can you stop with that thing?" Asuka yelled, "You're making me deaf!"

"Can't you just go to your room or something?" Shinji retorted, "No one's forcing you to listen to me play."

"What difference does it make if you're playing so loud?"

Shinji sighed and went to put his cello back in his room. He returned to the living room to get his cassette player from Asuka. Instead of handing it to him, she placed it on the table. Shinji groaned as he picked it up from the table and began to walk back to his room, but Asuka grabbed his wrist and caused him to stop in his tracks.

"Remember when we kissed a few days ago, Shinji?" Asuka asked quietly without looking in his eyes.

The mere thought of that event forced Shinji to blush and look away from Asuka's slender body. He tried forcing himself out of her grip but Asuka pulled him back to her side.

"Why are you bringing it up Asuka?" Shinji muttered, "Neither of us liked it anyway and you told me you wanted to forget about it."

"I wanna try…something different. Take me to your room?"

Shinji's face turned crimson, then blue, then green. He struggled to free himself from Asuka's grip but as soon as he did, she placed her hand on his chest. He looked at her face: her long auburn pigtails, rosy cheeks, quivering lips, and teary eyes in all of its modesty. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips on his. Shinji nearly pulled away but slightly moved closer to her. Asuka pulled back and looked into Shinji's astonished eyes.

"I'm tired of being alone, Shinji," Asuka trembled, "aren't you? Don't you want someone to make you feel needed?"  
Shinji nodded in reply. His eyes wandered around the empty apartment for a moment then focused back on Asuka. Her face shifted from earnest to determined as she led him to his room. As they stopped beside his bed, she noticed the sweat that trickled down his face.

"Asuka," Shinji began, "I don't know what to do."

"To be honest Shinji, me neither" Asuka replied as she kissed his lips once more. This time, Shinji responded by repeating her movements on her soft lips. Asuka raised her eyebrows in surprise and wrapped her arms around Shinji's neck. Shinji pulled back to breathe but Asuka pulled him back in. He used his arms to push her away and sat on his bed to breathe. He looked down to the floor and saw Asuka's bare feet approach his line of sight.

"Why are you pushing me away?" Asuka shouted with her hands on her hips, "What are you stupid?"

"I'm not trying to push you away!" Shinji asserted while looking up at her. He saw her eyes water up and took a deep breath, "This is just all so sudden."

"Well, you were doing a good job before you decided to stop."

Shinji blushed and gave off an earnest smile. The desire to pin Asuka to his bed and kiss her entire body came into his mind but he couldn't find the strength to push himself off the bed. Asuka leaned in to kiss him once more, this time caressing his face. Shinji closed his eyes and leaned back on the bed, hoisting himself up with his arms. He tried his best to breathe lightly so he wouldn't annoy Asuka, but his racing heart and trembling hands startled her anyway. Asuka stood back up to get a clear look at Shinji. She sucked her teeth, then groaned and crossed her arms.

"Idiot boy!" Asuka barked, "You need to relax."

"I'm sorry Asuka," Shinji stammered, "I just feel so nervous about this…" Shinji heard his pants travel down his legs and a rush of wind passed by his legs. He sat up and saw Asuka begin to pull down his underwear. His gasped and blood traveled south as he felt a light breeze on his crotch.

"I'll find a way to relax you somehow," Asuka muttered as she began stroking him. In constant motion, she gripped as firm as she could without cutting off his circulation. Rather than relaxing him, Shinji's shoulders vibrated. He fidgeted without interrupting Asuka's flow but his whole body began to tremble. He lied back down on the bed and his entire back shook on impact. His erection grew as her hands did their work. He cracked his neck, grabbed the bed sheets, bit his lip, and tilted his head. His eyes traveled back and forth, between Asuka's body and the ceiling. All he could do was breath heavily.

Asuka kept stroking Shinji but started to slow down. She stared at his penis quizzically as her hand stopped ascending and descending. She looked up at Shinji, shaking her head at how he was shaking his head and gasping for air. She looked back down and stuck her tongue out to lick Shinji. She shuddered but kept licking, even as he sat up to see her head on his lap.

"Asuka, are you sure about this?" Shinji stuttered, "You don't have to do that."

Asuka stopped licking him and stood herself up to meet Shinji at eye level, "You're right. I don't. There is something else I want to do anyway." She took off her yellow undershirt and her blue shorts; undid her bra and removed her panties.

Asuka grabbed Shinji by the back of his neck and pinned him down on the bed. As she sat on his stomach and unbuttoned his shirt, she straddled him slowly. Shinji felt his body moved up and down the bed until she came to a stop, leaned forward and kissed him on the neck. Her tongue made a small, quick, circular motion on the left side while her teeth lightly clamped down on the skin. Shinji moaned but he pushed Asuka's head further into his neck. Her mouth left his neck and went straight for his lips. They both puckered their lips, getting into a passionate kiss, longer than their earlier ones.

"Ugh, her breath smells like my penis," Shinji thought.

Asuka sat back up and repositioned herself further down Shinji's body. She saw his erect penis and grasped it. She placed inside her and started straddling him again. She winced but kept on. Her eyes tried to look at Shinji but they pointed to the ceiling; her hands caressed his stomach and moved up to his chest. Shinji raised his hands to touch Asuka's breasts in return and she moaned. His hands were unable to stay put: they moved from her breasts, down to her hips, then her thighs, then back up again. He tried gripping as hard as she could to bring him closer to her but she leaned back.

The pain Asuka felt inside decreased and she moved slightly faster, causing both of them to moan. He engrossed his eyes on Asuka's face. The more she increased her intensity, the greater Shinji's touch inside affected her. She bit her lip harder; she moaned louder; her hands gripped Shinji's body tighter; her heart skipped a couple of beats. Shinji held her hips tighter in response to her movements, as if it was second nature for him. The desire to pin her on the bed came back, but her weight prevented him from doing anything about it. She moved faster and moaned louder when she finally looked into Shinji's eyes. She looked at his red face and it caused her to snap. Her moans turned into a yell that reverberated Shinji's room. She slowed down until she couldn't move her hips any longer. She closed her eyes and took deep, slow breaths. Staying on top of Shinji, Asuka leaned forward and kissed Shinji.

Shinji wrapped his arms around Asuka's body as she laid her head on his chest. He rotated their bodies so both of them lied on the bed. He looked at her face to see tears stream down her face. He wiped as much of them as he could but they kept coming. He kissed her cheek and caressed her face.

"Asuka," Shinji whispered, "I love you. I'm not just saying that because of what just happened. I really love you."

Asuka eyes widened but she didn't look at Shinji, "I know Shinji, I know." She closed her eyes as she rested her head on Shinji's chest.

An hour later, Asuka went back into her room to put on a nightgown, leaving Shinji alone in his bed. She was brushing her hair when she heard the locks on the door click open. She left her room to see Misato and Kaji talking in the living room. A smile came on her face and she ran to give Kaji a firm hug, accidentally shoving Misato aside.

"Ohhh Kaji!" Asuka exclaimed, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Asuka, relax," Kaji chuckled, "you saw me the other day."

"But for how long, a mere minute? You should stay the night here."

Kaji glanced over at Misato puzzled. Misato shook her head at him causing him to look back at Asuka, "I don't think that's a good idea, Asuka. Don't worry, we'll hang out some other time."

"Fine, whatever," Asuka said as she walked away from Kaji. When she turned around, she saw Shinji standing in his doorway staring directly at her with only his underwear on. His wide, watery eyes caused her to freeze in her tracks. She began to reach her hand out to him but he retreated back into his room. She heard a light thump on the bed and lowered her hand. Misato and Kaji looked on in confusion but shrugged at each other. Kaji left the apartment while Misato walked past Asuka to go to her room. Asuka stood practically lifeless in the living room until her right foot took a step towards her room, then her left foot. The first thing she noticed as she came into her room was the mirror. She looked at her reflection and tears starting falling from her eyes again. She closed her eyes to prevent more tears from falling but the crying continued. Her head dipped as she saw her arms shake on the dresser. She lightly sniffled as she looked back up.

"I am so fucked up." Asuka thought.

A/N: If you made it this far, congratulations and Thank you all! I may continue this with an epilogue if I get some good feedback but for now, stay tuned for some more, lighthearted, less graphic stories I have in store for you all. Take care!

Follow up A/N: I really appreciate the warm reception from you all, seriously! Despite it however, after spending some time away from the story, I decided to leave not follow up on the ending. Other than college and my songwriting, I still have more stories planned for the future that I want you all to read. I do apologize in advance to those who will be disappointed by my decision but trust me when I say that you all will enjoy my new stories. Plus, some stories (especially short stories like this) need to be left open ended anyway.


End file.
